Sudden Changes
by FiendishLollipop
Summary: What happens when Seto loses his job? Or even worse, when he's replaced by a stranger, that is doing his job better? And why is he strangley attracted to this stranger?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction. I hope you all enjoy and please review.

* * *

/Seto, 8th July/ 

It started out like any other regular day for Seto Kaiba. He entered the building at 5:30 am. Usually he spent the night at Kaiba Corp, working weeks at a time with little or no sleep. However, it had been the weekend, and Mokuba's birthday, so he had been at his manor.

He entered the building, taking his private elevator to his office on the 40th floor. He walked in briskly, laying his briefcase down on his desk and studying the huge pile of paperwork that had accumulated over the weekend he had been gone.

'The one week I'm gone the duel disk malfunctions.' he thought grimly. The papers were all complaints from customers that had

not "appreciated" the working of their duel disks. Apparently there had been shortages resulting in the injury of duellists. To Seto's mild amusement Joey Wheeler was one of the victims. He tossed the paperwork to the side then opened up his briefcase and began messing with his latest project. His secretary could handle the charges. Or so he thought...

Later that week his secretary came up and knocked at the door.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"Come in." Seto snapped moodily, not liking to be disturbed. The young girl came in, frowning nervously. 'What could she be afraid of? Besides being fired for delivering a bad message...' Seto thought.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Kaiba but..." she trailed off, somehow losing her

voice. Seto ignored her, but simply took the papers she had in her hand. He looked over them once, twice, three times. He blinked and read a fourth time.

His worst nightmare lay in these papers.

To: Mr. Kaiba, Former CEO of Kaiba Corp

From: Edward Stoutwealth, Injuries and Death Department

Mr. Kaiba,

Due to the malfunctioning of your 'Battle City' designed duel disk, a duellist has been killed. A short circuit in the design caused by cheap and ineffective casing electrocuted him to death. A lawsuit has been filed against Kaiba Corp, or more accurately, against the person designing and ordering the making of the casings of the 'Battle City' duel disks.

That person is you. In Kaiba Corp contract, the price of paying the lawsuits isn't worth simply disposing of the unwanted staff member who caused the problem. You are being given a week to remove your personal items and remove yourself from the premise.

My highest sympathy.

Edward Stoutwealth, Injuries and Death Department

* * *

What do you think? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Chapter two here, enjoy!

* * *

/Yami, 9th July/ 

Yami Motou was having an early breakfast. His younger brother was starting college today in Domino City, and they were moving out there together, although Yami would have a flat to himself. His brother Yugi was staying on campus.

"Yami! The mail's here!" Yugi called. Yami got up and picked up a few letters. Most were from his previous three jobs, wishing him well when he moved. They weren't the richest people in New York; in fact they were two of the poorest. Yami had had to save 3/4 of his salary from three different jobs at the same time, just to get Yugi into college. There was another letter from a Mr. E. Stoutwealth. He decided to read that later.

He drove Yugi to Domino City in his Ford Ka. They arrived at Yami's new flat at 6am. Yugi grabbed his case out of the boot and made his way inside. Yami did the same, and as he sat down on the sofa he opened Mr. E. Stoutwealth's letter. His eyes lit up.

"Yugi! Look at this letter!" He called. Yugi came running into the room and read the letter.

To: Mr. Yami Motou  
From: Mr. Edward Stoutwealth

Mr Motou,

It was brought to my attention on 3rd July that you had put your name down on the Domino City job application list. I would like to offer you a job with us.

Your CV gave an impressive list of different management jobs you have had. We also checked with the businesses you worked for and all said that you kept the company well in profit and way above the health and safety standards needed. It is on this basis that we are offering you the job of Chief Executive Officer at Kaiba Corporation.

Our previous CEO was lax in safety standards and so therefore we had to remove him from his position of power. We would like you to come in and raise the standards of Kaiba Corporation to the standard you have maintained at your previous workplaces.

We look forward to meeting you. If you are interested in this job, please be present at Kaiba Corporation headquarters no later than 10am on 9th July.

Yours sincerely

Mr. Edward Stoutwealth

"Yami! The 9th is today!"

"I better get prepared then, but what will they think of me, I mean, they fired THE Seto Kaiba."

"They'll like you, I promise. I got to go now, phone me and let me know bro."

"Will do Yugi, have fun."

Yugi ran out of the door and onto his new college, while Yami tried to pick an outfit that would look respectable. He finally decided he needed to go shopping.

/Seto, 9th July/

Seto soon realized that he did not own any "personal items." Evidently, everything he bought with KC funds was property of KC. This included all of his large trailing jackets, his duel deck, laptop, palm pilot, cell phone, and pretty much everything else. All he did own were his card locket Mokuba had given him for Christmas, a few simple black business suits, and a  
suitcase that he had been allowed to keep. Mokuba however was luckier, he had a cell phone and most of his clothing he had bought with money from jobs he had taken, but not really needed.

The former CEO of Kaiba Corp found himself on the TARTA bus, going to the outskirts of New York City. His secretary had given him her summer cottage by a small lake. "I don't even visit there anyway, and I think you should have It." she had said timidly after Mr. Kaiba had gotten over the shock of his removal. She had always had an un-professional liking to Seto Kaiba. He had refused at first, until she reminded him that if he didn't take it Mokuba would be living off the streets of New York City.

They arrived at the cottage, both brothers suitcases in hand. Seto was reminded of when they had first arrived at the orphanage so long ago. The cottage was small and simple, two stories by the look of it, wood walls and dirty screened windows. No one had lived there for a very long time.

Seto grimaced, Mokuba noticed and said optimistically, "Look, Miss. Fauxe planted  
flowers." Indeed she had, 5 years ago. They were wild and thorny now, bordering the path up to the door. Both brothers had thorns and thistles in their pant legs by the time they reached it.

"Can't be worse." Mokuba said, opening the door. They both coughed as the dust swirled around them. A small living room greeted them; it had two old couches and a filthy rug. A small door in the back led to a stair way to the attic, which was home to a small colony of bats and Mokuba swore he saw a raccoon. The other doors in the living room led to small bedrooms which Miss. Fauxe obviously tried to make themes for. A dusty drawer set and mirror and bed were all that could be contained in the small room, a picture of Abraham Lincoln hung crooked at the foot of the bed.

"The Lincoln Room" Mokuba said, trying to get his brother to say something. "Heh."

The room next to the Lincoln room was the 'Rose Room.' Faded red wall paper hung on the walls, the colour of dried blood. A bed and drawer set was in this one too, but no mirror. A dead rose sat in a brown vase.

"Lovely, this one will be mine." Mokuba said, knowing Seto would appreciate a mirror. Seto left and went to explore the last room, the kitchen. Both choked when they entered. After investigation they realized that Miss. Fauxe had not cleaned out the refrigerator for at least 10 years. Besides that the kitchen contained a small round table with four chairs, lots of empty cabinets, and a stove. The bathroom was connected, and surprisingly clean, with one  
shower, sink, bath, and toilet. However, there were no linen's or toilet paper, so they'd have to go shopping. Seto went back to the kitchen to find Mokuba cleaning the refrigerator, smiling up at him.

"I'm so sorry." Seto said bluntly.

"Don't be, I'm almost done." Mokuba sat up on his knees; he had found an ancient dish towel and was scrubbing away at the moss inside.

"No, Mokuba, this is all my fault." Seto growled, angry Mokuba wasn't angry at him. But what could he do? Seto watched his little brother, never complaining, scrubbing away, forced to live in this... dump because his only family member was a failure. He made up his mind.

"Tomorrow I'm going to apply for another job at Kaiba Corp, I'll work my way up the ladder and get my position back." he said.

"And I can get a job too. Maybe at a fast-food place." Mokuba said; glad to see the fighting spirit return to his brother. "We can get past this; we always have in the past!" Mokuba added. Seto nodded, and took the dish towel from Mokuba.

"I'll finish this, you get to bed, and tomorrow we go job hunting."

/Yami, 10th July/

Yami took a seat in his new office. He looked around the room and at the electronic items on the desk, most of which wielded a tag reading: property of Seto Kaiba.

"Jesus, they really wiped this guy out! He didn't even get to keep his laptop." He clicked the intercom button, "Ms. Fauxe? Anyone applying for the position of 'gaming designer' should be reported to me immediately, by the looks of these files, the designing was done either very poorly or very quickly, and neither is appreciated. Oh and make sure that someone, _anyone_, cleans the lifts, no wonder there were so many accidents on the stairs, the lifts smell terrible. Thank you."

Yami opened the file labelled 'duel disk design' on the laptop. He ran through the itemised check of materials used for them and found the problem immediately. He picked up the phone and connected himself to the manufacture department.

"Hello?... This is Mr. Motou... Yes, well I was just letting you know, I have found the fault with the duel disk manufacture... Someone ordered than copper should be used because it is cheap when it should be aluminium...You have my permission to order as much aluminium as needed to correct the fault. I would like it to be corrected by the end of today, but you must not rush, take tomorrow as well if need be...I do understand that the previous CEO wanted quick production, but I prefer safe production. It is a plus if it is quick, but if it is safe, people don't die...right...Thank you." And he rang off. He got up to go down to the foyer to get some coffee and to see if any job applicants were in yet. He was told by the secretary that there was one and only one applicant for 'gaming designer'.

* * *

I hope you like, please review!

* * *

**Cloaked Fox:** Point 1, this is _FICTION_, meaning I can do whatever the hell I like. Point 2, the company got it's name from Gozaboro, not Seta. Point 3, I despise Mary Sues, and also am writing a yaoi. Point 4, I do not melt Seto's heart, stories like that aren't believable. Point 5, I didn't except people to instantly like that, I'm realistic and have been writing for a long time, people never instantly like stories. And point 6, non-constructive flaming is not wanted so fk off, I didn't tell you to review if you didn't like it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter up!

* * *

/Mokuba, 10th July/ 

Mokuba tumbled out of bed the next day, not recognizing where he was. For a while he thought he had been kidnapped for the umpteenth time, but then he remembered. Seto had been fired. Mokuba hopped out of bed, onto the square foot of available floor space in the small room, and then squeezed through the door. He was surprised to see the living room dusted and the windows flung open. Seto must have been up. Mokuba went into the kitchen and found a note on a faded piece of KC stationary.

-Mokuba-

Went to KC to apply for job. Will find one for you too, you are NOT to get a job at a fast-food joint. You are NOT to wander this neighbourhood aimlessly; it is known for shady happenings. You may buy what-ever you think necessary at the nearby pharmacy. Thank you for your positive spirit during this temporary setback in our lives.

-Seto Kaiba-

Seto's wallet lay on the table, the contents? Five dollars. Mokuba sighed and picked it up. He'd buy some cereal.

/Seto, 10th July/

One of the worst feelings one can experience, is the one you get when you enter a room full of people who all loathe you with a passion. Seto Kaiba experienced this at KC as soon as he stepped into the main lobby. He walked purposely to the front desk, Mrs. Banker's if he remembered right.

"I'd like to apply for a position.." he was cut off by a cold voice.

"That's Ma'am to you, SIR." Seto gritted his teeth.

"I'd like to apply for a position Ma'am" he said.

"Do you have a appointment?" she said in a fake sugary voice.

"No."

"Then I can't help you kid." Seto bristled. Being one of the worlds youngest CEOs... former CEO, meant dealing with all the harassment on age.

"Look, I personally know that no one else had applied for this job, so let me apply" he said in his old cold CEO voice. Mrs. Banker gave him a disdainful look.

"I'd thought you'd learn some manners after the incident." she said. "But apparently you will always be a arrogant spoiled brat. You may wait in the lobby for the CEO to see you when he is good and ready. That will be 4 hours at the least."

Seto didn't even flinch, but the words cut deep. He nodded curtly and then went to wait in the lobby, avoiding the looks of hatred from his former employees. Life at work was going to be a nightmare.

/Yami, 10th July/

Yami walked into the lobby, reading over a file with a cup of coffee in his hand. He heard someone shuffle up beside him.

'Now what?' He thought, 'As if I haven't enough to do already'

"Mr. Motou, the applicant for 'gaming designer' is here. I was wondering if you would like to see him." Yami nodded and walked over to the desk. He picked up the file on said applicant. The first thing that caught his attention was 'Seto Kaiba' across the top of the applicant form.

"Well, I'll be damned," Yami muttered. He had never even seen a picture of Kaiba and now he was about to meet him face to face, and was soon to be his boss. He strode across the lobby, looking more confident than he felt. He saw Seto reading a magazine and cleared his throat.

"Mr. Kaiba, if I'm not mistaken." Yami said strictly, "If you have come to apply for the position available, please follow me." He turned and made his way back to his office, not even to checking to see if Kaiba was following him.

/Seto, 10th July/

Seto looked up at the new CEO. His replacement. His newest and greatest rival. He was disappointed and surprised. He had expected an elderly man, with grey thinning hair, and glasses. This individual was young, with wildly spiky hair, in flamboyant colours. He had exotic purple eyes and a nice face. They had replaced him with an obvious newbie. Seto frowned when he was addressed so lightly, the man obviously didn't care that he was speaking to a former CEO, the man whose position he had stole. The new CEO didn't even look at him, expecting him to follow along obediently. The man was getting on Seto's nerves, and he'd only known him for less than a minute. But still, he got up and followed him.

"What company did you work for?" Seto asked curiously, but the man wouldn't answer, he insisted on getting to his office, well... once it was... When they came to the office, the all so familiar wallpaper, the tile floor, the huge window looking out at the company grounds, he was asked to take a seat. A seat! In his former office! In his former chair! Seto sat down, masking his emotions of anger and humiliation behind a frown and cold blue eyes. "I'd like to join this company as a gaming designer..." he began.

/Yami, 10th July/

"Mr. Kaiba, I understand the fact that this used to be your company, but it is no longer, and therefore I would appreciate it if you didn't treat me like I was stupid." Yami stated, bristled by the fact Seto was still acting like he was in charge, "And also Mr. Kaiba I would like you to think about something for me, before you apply for a job. What person in their right mind would instate someone to the development department, when said person was responsible for running the development into the ground?"

Seto stood up angrily. "I don't know who you think you're talking to!"

"Actually, Mr. Kaiba, I think that you don't know who you're talking to." Yami got to his feet and made his way around the desk. "You must remember, this is no longer your company, and you no longer call the shots." He stood back, "But you have potential to lift the development of this company, if you focus your mind on it. So I may employ you, and your first task, if you wish to work here, is to go home, get a suit on, and make an appearance at the company dinner tomorrow night. We are meeting in the lobby at 7pm." Yami turned away from a now slightly speechless Kaiba. He called for security over the intercom and Seto Kaiba, former CEO of Kaiba Corporation, was escorted from the premises with a scowl on his face.

* * *

And that as they say, is that.

**Water Staff:** Glad you likey!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm continuing this. Whether it's to spite flamers or thank my few positive reviewers I don't know, but I will say one thing. Flames will no longer bother me. As my mother says, "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all."

Dedecated to stovegeta.

* * *

/Seto, 10th July/

"Hey Seto, how did it go?" Mokuba asked as soon as Seto got home. The look on his face clearly said it all. "That bad?" Mokuba patted Seto sympathetically on the shoulder, but Seto pushed him away and began pacing. "Did you get a job?" Mokuba asked him, not put off at all by being pushed away. Seto never liked anyone touching him.

"No. But I was invited to come to the company dinner tomorrow night at 7pm. Not invited, told." Seto snapped angrily, more to himself than to Mokuba.

"Well..." Mokuba began. "What did you expect? He's obviously threatened by you, you WERE the former CEO, the best ever, and the suits just fired you on some dumb minor flaw that really wasn't your fault." Seto whirled around, eyes bright with fury.

"It wasn't some minor flaw! Someone DIED! And it was my fault; I designed and order all the parts if you don't remember. I changed the latest shipment to cheaper metal because we were behind schedule. And now I'm stuck listening to some punk kid who will run KC into the ground!" Mokuba looked scared; he hadn't seen Seto this mad in a long time, since Gozaburo was alive.

"Seto… you don't have to work there."

"Yes I do! Game designing is what I do best! I have to join a gaming company to get us the money needed to live like we use too. Unless I want to join Pegasus's company!" Seto laughed bitterly. "I'd rather die." With that he turned on his heel and went to his chosen room, slamming the door behind him. Mokuba frowned, and decided to turn in as well. They didn't have dinner because the Kaiba Brothers were now officially broke.

/Seto, 11th July/

The next day Seto slept in, and Mokuba let him. He spent the day cleaning the house and opening windows. It wasn't nearly as bad now, except for the lingering smell of mothballs. Then he went downtown and applied for a job as a Bagboy at the grocer's. They were in short need, and Mokuba worked 5 hours, making 10$. He bought some soap, toothbrushes, toothpaste, and toilet paper for the bathroom, and on second thought picked up some cheap shampoo. Seto would want some when he got back.

Mokuba came home to find Seto still in his room.

"Seto! It's 5:30! Do you want to get ready?" Mokuba called through the door. There was a grunt and Seto stumbled out, still in yesterday's clothes, bleary eyed and with a very bad case of bed hair.

"You have to be at KC at seven, remember? It takes a good hour to get down there." Seto nodded and got himself ready. At 6:00 Seto was as clean as he was going to get and picking out a suit. He chose a simple two-piece black one and a pair of dress shoes he'd managed to sneak out. Mokuba nodded approvingly, and then hurried Seto out the door.

"Don't come back unless you get a job!" Mokuba called out.

"I don't plan to!" Seto called back over his shoulder, heading for KC. He was in KC lobby at 7 without a second to spare, preparing himself for the worst.

/Yami, 11th July/

Yami was standing in the KC lobby, talking to one of his various employees. What this woman did, wanted or how he had ended up talking to her was unknown to him. He heard the hired cars pull up, and the lobby slowly filtered empty. He made his way out and got into a car, getting himself stuck between the overly enthusiastic junior artist and the woman he had been talking to previously. She started to tell him about her attractive but available niece. 'Pssh' he thought 'if she's anywhere near your weight she'd kill me.'

A short while later the cars pulled up outside The Blue Dragon restaurant. He was glad to be free from the hugely fat cafeteria worker and the skinny, spotty artist. He made his way in and was seated mostly with the board of directors. "Oh yay!" He muttered sarcastically, but as he sat down he noticed his secretary, Miss. Fauxe, was seated down the table from him. And across the table from him, and where the dirty looks of the directors had been going to, was Seto Kaiba. Yami sat down, and was instantly dragged into a conversation about how good he was for the company.

"But you must have had much more experience Mr. Motou?" Someone asked.

"No actually, I do believe, if my facts are right, I am actually younger than Mr. Kaiba. I don't turn twenty until 5th October, which is still quite a way away. But I have been working since I was sixteen. My family didn't have the money to send me to college. I did get a couple of A-levels, but all home taught. I had to save for over a year to get my little brother to university. And then this job came along, seems like someone up there likes me. Its funny how fortune changes, don't you think?" As he finished speaking, a waitress appeared and started to take orders.

/Seto, 11th July/

Seto was having the most miserable time of his life, not including when Gozaburo abused him. Everyone kept looking his way, but when he returned the look they just looked quickly away and began whispering to the people next to them.

"What's he doing here?" he heard. He also overheard them calling him several rude names and how he should die slowly and painfully. He tried to ignore them, and told himself that he really didn't care. At least he got free food. It had been two days since his last meal. He ate slowly, overcoming the urge to shove everything in his mouth, and looked around. Mr. Motou was at the head of the table surrounded by suck ups and the like. Seto smirked; Mr. Motou was obviously not enjoying himself. He looked across from him at Miss. Fauxe. She waved and smiled. Seto immediately looked down and ignored her. She was probably laughing her head off inside; she must know what state the cottage she gave him was in. Seto waited for the meal to end so he could speak to Mr. Motou about his job.

/Yami, 11th July/

Yami looked around. He was bored out of his mind. The board of directors were now talking about the founder of the company, and how he built up an amazing company only for his son to ruin it. Goza-something or other. He was now chasing peas around his plate, but the waitress came and took his plate away. He stretched his legs out, careful not to kick Seto in the shins.

'Stupid boring people' he thought, 'why'd I have to sit with them anyway?' As he looked up to see what everyone else was up to, he heard someone call out "Mr. Motou!" He looked over and saw the crazy fat cafe worker, with an arm around another crazy fat girl. He assumed this to be her niece and turned back to the directors. He thought of the most boring but business like question he could think of.

"So can you tell me what next months funds are going towards?" he asked. The directors all burst into various explanations. The same bored glaze formed over Yami's eyes. 'Roll on dessert' he thought.

/Seto, 11th July/

'I want to die.' Seto thought. The dinner had lasted a good two hours already, and they had finally started on dessert. The whispers of contempt and malice toward Seto had only gotten worse, and his former associates were overcoming their fear of him. One lady to his right had openly insulted his appearance, but Seto had coolly ignored her, concentrating only on Mr. Motou. He was the one who had invited him, when would he just hurry up and give him a job? Said person was looking as miserable as Seto felt now, talking animatedly about some business topic that he had no interest in whatsoever. Sometimes Seto couldn't understand why any sane person would want to be in the company of such dull shallow people. Then he remembered it was because of the money and power. He politely declined dessert offered by a waitress, and let her clear his place. The dinner was winding down, and soon Seto would get to speak to Mr. Motou alone.

/Yami, 11th July/

'What the hell is he talking about?' Yami asked himself, looking at the person three seats down, who was talking. Yami wasn't listening. He had poked his ice cream dessert into a sloppy mush and now didn't want it. 'I feel sick' he thought, looking at it. He rose suddenly, then excused himself to the directors and made his way outside the restaurant. He leant against the building, felt around in his pocket and found a packet of cheap cigarettes.

"Down-town Manhattan's finest." He said jokingly. "Here's to you New York and here's hoping I get to see you again soon." He lit the cigarette, slid off his dinner jacket and sat on a bench that was well placed in the street, just two steps away from the restaurant.

/Seto, 11th July/

Seto saw Mr. Motou leave. Now was his chance. He pushed back his chair and left, ignoring the "Good Riddance" that was whispered a bit too loudly. There he sat, outside on a bench, smoking. Seto himself had once smoked but Mokuba had gotten him to stop.

"Mr. Motou" Seto said in greeting, walking up besides the bench. "I'd like to talk about that job position..."

/Yami, 11th July/

Yami looked up and saw Seto Kaiba.

"You really want that job don't you?" He leant his head back and looked up at the sky.

"I know what it feels like to lose everything. I guess someone up there really does like me. For the last 3 years I've been living as an orphan in the slums of New York, working twenty-four hours a day to keep me and my brother alive. When this job floated in as if it had always been there, I thought it was a blessing, but now even though I know that me and Yugi need this money, I would give anything to be pulling pints in some back street bar, scraping through with just enough money to live. Not worrying what people think, but where the next meals coming from. Because when you have nothing, anything is a blessing, but when you have everything, it's a lot to lose." Yami lifted his head and turned back to Seto.

"No one deserves to lose everything, when they only made a mistake, and that's why I want you in the design department at 8am tomorrow."

/3rd person, 11th July/

Seto looked at Mr. Motou. So he had to raise a younger all by himself too. Did he know that he was exactly the same way? Was this his version of a sick joke? Did he think he could win him over by being sympathetic? Or maybe it was just a coincidence. That's what Seto took it as. And at least he now had a job. He nodded in agreement, and then paused.

"Could I have my first pay cheque early?" Yami looked up Seto and raised an eyebrow. Then he laughed a little.

"Yeah, of course you can." He stood up and tucked a hand in his dinner jacket, pulled out a cheque book and looked up at Seto. "You used to work here, how much does a gaming designer get paid?"

"A good one gets paid at least $10 an hour if they are productive. But I'd like a $100 early. You can count it out of my pay cheque." Yami wrote out a scribbled cheque.

"Here, $10 an hour, working 10 hours a day, six days a week. $600 I do believe." He handed Seto the cheque, then put out his cigarette. "My brother is always trying to get me to quit," he said lightly, "his excuse is always, what would mum say?"

"Heh." said Seto bluntly. That's exactly what Mokuba had said. Was this man psychic or what? Only Seto had quit for Mokie's sake, which made him feel better now seeing Mr. Motou hadn't stopped. Seto took the check and frowned. He hadn't wanted this much money so soon. Now he was in debt. He hadn't worked yet. So now he owed his boss one week's wages, because he technically didn't earn the money yet. Seto pocketed the check then stood up.

"May I leave?" he asked. The dinner was over, people were leaving.

"Of course you can." Yami picked up his jacket, throwing it over his shoulder. "Oh and by the way, I consider taking all that abuse in there harder work than designing, so you only owe me a couple of hours okay?" Yami looked at the cars and the waving fat woman with her fat niece. "I think I'll walk." He muttered.

Seto shrugged. He'd handle the abuse. He'd handled it all his life. He turned and walked to the bus stop. His cottage was on the other side of town and he was in for an hour in a smelly packed TARTA bus. When he got home he waved the check in front of Mokuba's face. He laughed, and they both went to cash it in.

* * *

Yay! Seto has a job!

Stovegeta : Thanks for reviewing, you made me realise I should continue anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

/3rd person, 12th July/

The next day they Seto arrived a half-hour early to work. Yami was asleep, face down on his desk. He hadn't gone home last night, but back to work. There was so much to do. Seto entered the design department, taking a seat. Yami was prodded awake and told he had to go brief the design department. 'About what?' he thought, as he was shoved in, still half asleep. Seto looked up, tapping his finger impatiently. Yami rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning everyone. Oh god my face hurts." He rubbed the side of his face where he had slept on the laptop keyboard. "If I'm correct I believe our next project is working on redesigning the duelling platform, since fourteen across the state of Florida have broken. Well, any ideas are welcome, but please make them as detailed as possible." He turned to leave.

Seto rolled his eyes and stood up. "I have an idea."

Yami turned back. "Yes?" he asked, trying not to fall asleep again. Seto strode to the front of the room bringing a rolled up blueprint. Apparently he hadn't stopped designing. He flicked a wrist and showed the diagram with a smirk on his face.

"And you have a keyboard on your face." Seto added, mentioning the marks on Mr. Motou's face. Just as Yami was about to reply a tannoy was announced.

"Mr. Motou, you are late for a design meeting with the board of directors."

Yami looked at the tannoy system. "Oh shit!" He went to run out of the room, then stepped back, grabbed Seto's diagrams. "I am so glad I employed you." he said, then ran out of the room.

/Seto, 12th July/

Seto watched him leave, and then went back to his chair. Suddenly a co-worker jumped up, blocking his path.

"Think you're so smart, eh Kaiba? Think you can get the boss on your side like that? It won't work. All of us in this department have great ideas. And the boss knows that. Just watch when the board of directors reject your idea; he'll need one of us to save your ass."

Seto looked the guy up and down then smirked. "I believe the "I am so glad I employed you" comment was directed at me actually. So, if he liked my idea enough to present it to the board of directors, he won't need any of you to save his ass. He looks like the kind of person who sticks to an idea. And that idea is mine, so if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to work." He pushed past the guy and sat down, pulling out some blueprint paper and a pencil. He flicked on his desk light and started to work on redesigning the duel disk for younger duellists. He had seen it was on the agenda list for after the duelling platform.

/Yami, 12th July/

When Yami presented his- no, Kaiba's- idea to the directors, he was expecting them to hate it. To demand that he came up with a better idea or leave. But they loved it, and gave it the productions go ahead immediately. He breathed a sigh of relief as he left the meeting.

Yami walked into the design department with Seto's blue print under one arm, a wad of documents under the other and a coffee in his hand. With his free hand he pulled out the blue print and dropped it on the desk.

"Can I get you to sign this please? It needs to be delivered to production. Your design has been given the go ahead, and not to mention you saved my ass." Yami smirked slightly, and then tugged the blue print away. "Thanks, yeah?" And he turned and walked out.

/Seto, 12th July/

Seto worked on emotionlessly, knowing that all other designers in his department were now staring at him with hate filled eyes. What did those lowlifes expect? He was THE Seto Kaiba. And he "saved Mr. Motou's ass." He now had a comfortable job position and the only way to go was up. Back up the ladder of success to his old position. Seto was already forming a plan. He couldn't be content just designing for KC. He had to run it. His mutinous thoughts were interrupted by bell. Time up. He could go home. While everyone else was filling out, Seto kept his seat. He had no desire to return to Mokuba and the cottage. He began another design.

/Yami, 13th July/

Yami wandered through the building to the cafe. He had no plans for going home again. Although, he didn't particularly want to end up with a keyboard imprinted on his face again tomorrow morning. And he was falling asleep as it was. He walked down the corridor and glanced down the stairs that led straight into the design department. He noted that a light was still on.

"If someone gave me three guesses who that was," Yami said quietly, "I'd only need one." As he turned to walk away, his arms slipped downwards sleepily and the pile of papers he was carrying took a dive down said set of stairs.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" He exclaimed. He trudged down the stairs, picking up pieces of paper as he went. He noted that one of the papers he had picked up was an email from Yugi. He smiled as he read over it.

- Hey Yami!

It's your brother here, just making sure you remember who I am. I left a few messages on your answer machine, but I'm assuming you haven't been home yet. Knowing you you've been curled up with some cute girl - or guy ;) - and haven't been bothered about me.

Anyway, reply when you can yeah? I've met some really nice people; I have a lot of friends already. And one of my friend's brother wants to meet you. So you have to come down here soon, or we'll all come visit you.

Love ya bro.

Yugi xx -

Yami tucked it away and continued picking up papers. "A perfect end to a perfect day." He said, "And here was me hoping I might get some dinner tonight."

/Seto, 13th July/

After Seto had finished more designs he began to feel guilty about leaving Mokuba for so long. Like it or not he had to go back "home." He got out and saw Mr. Mutou on the stairs. He took the elevator instead and headed home.

"Seto." Mokuba was there, tapping his foot and the glass on his watch. "Do you know what time it is?"

"No, I don't have a watch." Seto said impatiently, setting his breifcase down on a couch and taking out his designs.

"Well, if you did, it's 5am. What took you so long?" Mokuba demanded, not in the least put off.

"Work." Seto said simply. What followed was a very familiar fight between the two brothers. Mokuba thought Seto paid a dangerous amount of attention to his work and suffered for it by not eating or sleeping. Seto though Mokuba should mind his own business, it was his life, and he would do what he very well pleased. It ended with Seto storming from the house and Mokuba yelling at him to not come back until he got his precious company back.

Seto stormed into the design office and began work again.

/Yami, 13th July/

Yami was sitting in the cafeteria, looking over notes from yesterday's meetings. He looked up at the clock; it was 10 to 6 in the morning. He got up to get another coffee when his phone rang.

"Hello?...Hi Yugi...No I'm not at home, still at the office. There's a lot of work to be done...I don't know how Kaiba did it...no I haven't; well not since I passed out on my laptop early yesterday morning. I was late for a meeting as well...Yugi, you don't understa-...Yugi, I need to-...Yes I would like to meet your friends but-...YUGI! Stop interrupting me! Since your free today, you can come up to the office if you really want; I have an hour free at 2 this afternoon. Come visit, bring your friends and then stop worrying about me. Come on, I never got any sleep in New York, why should it be different here?...exactly, so I'll see you at 2,...yes, I will...bye yug... Love you too bro...Kay, bye now."

Yami sat down with his coffee, pulling out another file and getting back to work.

"I've been a sleepless zombie for three years Yugi, why should it change now?" He asked out loud.

Seto smirked. Wow. They were so alike it was ironic. Seto had overheard the conversation while passing the cafeteria which just so happened to be on the next floor up from the game design room.

"Wanted to talk." He said before Mr. Motou could say 'hi' "How are you liking the job?" His tone was cold and emotionless, but a malicious glint was in his eye.

Yami looked up at Seto and raised an eyebrow. "You're just waiting for me to say it's too much and that you can have you're job back aren't you? Well, you're right, I am finding an extreme amount of work, but then again, this is one of the biggest companies in America." He stretched his arms and closed the file he was working on. "So, how's your life at the moment? I know it's probably hard coping with the loss, but are you looking after yourself alright?"

Seto gave a fake smile. "I'm doing fine. But it seems like this new job is putting a lot of unneeded pressure on you. Trust me when I say that I know exactly what this job can do to your relationships, especially with your family. It breaks you apart; it becomes more important to you."

Seto was now pacing. "If you did promote me to CEO I can make a professional promise, a contract that I would keep you in a high paying and dignified office. One where you could have a lot of opportunities and stretch your legs, but still have time for your brother. Would you like that?" He was now standing in front of Mr. Motou, looking him in the eyes.

Yami got up, and although he was smaller than Seto he still managed to look him straight in the eye.

"You know I'd never consider that decision, _Mr. Kaiba_, but I have to say, you sound like a good businessman. And it seems like you picked the right day to come and speak to me." Yami turned away to look out the window. "Those snivelling directors are starting to get on my nerves. But luckily that's a problem I don't have to live with. None of them are coming in today, as they no longer have jobs here. How would you like one of their jobs?" Yami turned to him, "I could do with someone actually giving me advice, not just telling me that every idea I come up with 'may work, with the right funding'. I'm not stupid; every idea works with 'the right funding'. So what do you think?"

'Not what I was hoping for, but a good step up.' Seto thought. "I accept your offer as Director." he said. He turned to leave, and then remembered that Mokuba clearly didn't want him home. "Is there anything you need done?" he asked innocently. "I have nothing scheduled for tonight."

Yami shook his head. "The only thing I have planned for the next hour or so, is finding a place to get dinner. I haven't eaten in almost a day." Yami grabbed his jacket and made to leave, "But you're welcome to come along if you like."

"Sure." Seto said. He hadn't eaten since the dinner he had with Mr. Motou last time. And this would be a good opportunity to find his weaknesses that might help him with his quest to get his job back.

* * *

And that's a wrap. 

**SetosBlueEyesGirl:** Thanking you for your support!

**Noroi-Inu:** I wanted to kill them to, but then there would be no staff at KC. Glad you liked. Have a Seto plushie.

**stovegeta:** :hugs: I love you. Thank you. I think I'm gonna cry. :sniffle:

**Demon of Sunrise:** I didn't expect many people to like it at first because it is so far away from the norm of Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction. That's why I wrote it. I'm happy that you enjoy it now though. Thanks for saying I have talent, and I will pass on such comments to my co-author/roleplay partner. Do keep following, I would like your feedback. Feel free tohave a marshmallow, I have a lil bonfire going here.


End file.
